Lord Fredrik, the Snowmad King
Info Lord Fredrik, or referred to as Lord Fredrik, the Snowmad King, is the main antagonist and final boss of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. He is the leader of the Snowmads, who took over Donkey Kong Island and claimed it as their territory. History Lord Fredrik and his Snowmad minions invaded Donkey Kong Island on Donkey Kong's birthday, blasting out the Kongs and stationing their ship on top of the Volcano and then claiming the entire island. Later, Donkey Kong and his Kong companions find him inside a volcano. Lord Fredrik challenges the Kongs in a fight but is defeated. Upon his defeat, he is blasted out of the island, crashing into the sea where his ships and other Snowmads are stationed. His horn is now used by Donkey Kong; with it, he changes Donkey Kong Island back to normal, melting the snow and ice. Physical Description Lord Fredrik is a large, obese walrus with a mustache, similar in appearance to Waldoughs. Just like other Snowmads, he wears a helmet with two spikes on each side. He has a dark mustache, two eyes that shine in sky blue, and two tusks. Lord Fredrik's shoulder and bottom are covered with white fur, and the latter resembles fur pants. He carries a wooden horn, which is used to summon the ice dragon. A jewel in the middle of his belt has a snowflake pattern. Strategy Lord Fredrik begins the battle by jumping into the background and increasing in size. He begins firing several ice balls out of his horn at the Kongs, who must dodge them; some of them will release Tuff Tucks and Tuff Fluffs which can be stomped on, picked up, and thrown at Lord Fredrik to cause damage. Lord Fredrik will begin darting from side to side when the Kongs pick up a Snowmad, but will eventually pause to adjust his helmet or laugh tauntingly. He will repeat his attack pattern until hit by a Snowmad, at which point he shrinks to his original size and returns to the foreground, trying to ram into the Kongs with his horned helmet. The Kongs must jump over Fredrik and land on his exposed back to damage him. If the first charge misses and Fredrik is not damaged, he may turn around and attempt another. If he stops the pattern, he will spring into the near platform, sinking them into the lava and moving onto the next platform. After taking a few hits, Lord Fredrik will roar in rage and begins a few new attacks. When he jumps to the background for his iceball attack, he will first use his horn to create a flock of ice dragons that crash onto the battlefield. The dragons are preceded by shards of ice falling from the top of the screen, allowing the Kongs to evade their dives. If the dragons do not hit the Kongs, they will freeze part of the battlefield, making it harder to maneuver. When Lord Fredrik returns to the foreground, he also summons ice dragons from his horn. The ice dragons fly across the stage, but leave room for evasion by either jumping or crouching - the Kongs must jump over the high-flying dragons and crouch under the low-flying dragons. Once he takes enough damage, he will perform a spinning jump, which creates five lava pillars that lift up all the platform except one. Once the lava pillars subside, platforms will temporarily be airborne and sink into the lava one by one. Trivia *Lord Fredrik's battle and character features several homages to King K. Rool, such as the shoulder charge. The attack where he fires ice dragons from his horn is an homage to Kaptain K. Rool. Also, the fact he stays in the background before being indirectly hit by the Kongs might be a reference to the fight against Baron K. Roolenstein in the Knautilus from Donkey Kong Country 3. Category:Snowmad Category:Commanders Category:Villans